One lonely night
by Princess Kam
Summary: Hey guys this is just a little one-shot. The title may be confusing but this is about America looking back and thinking about how her life has changed. Heart warming. MAXON/AMERICA Please read!


**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't published anything in a while. I have been having extreme writers block. So I got this idea and just went with it because I needed to write something. I'm sorry if this sucks. Please check out my other stories and I have a poll on my profile page so go vote. Also I hope you like this. PLESE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW! ****THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS!**

**All rights go to Kiera Cass **

I was sitting on the top step of the palace. My palace. My home. Now wondering why I still call it the palace. I mean it is my home and it has been for over a year. Sometimes I still have these thoughts about how my life has changed and if it was a good thing or if I belonged here.

I mean I love Maxon and I never regretted becoming his wife but it was the things that came with being his wife that bothered me. I never thought I could be a queen and sometimes I still don't think I can be a queen but I am.

My life has changed so much in the last year or so. I still stay up at night thinking. Thinking if I was the best choose for Illea. I still don't have the answer to that question. We will never know if I was the best choose to be queen because Maxon picked me. Me and no one else. Even if we will never know the answer it doesn't stop us from thinking about it. Thats one thing I always find funny about human nature, even if we will never know the answer it doesn't stop us from wondering about it. Sometimes I think never knowing the answer will make us wonder about it even more.

All of a sudden the lights nearest me go out because there was no movement. I had no guards near me because I was so close to the palaces front door and guard were at the gate. Suddenly I felt so alone. Alone with my thoughts. Thats why I came out here. To be alone with my thoughts but right now it just felt creepy.

The lights didn't come back on. So I moved to get up when someone put a hand on my shoulder. I was about to scream when a soothing voice said, "America its just me."

I didn't feel like screaming any more. I relaxed realizing that it was the voice I loved so much.

Maxons voice.

"America its fine," he said, "Its only me."

I relaxed further, "I know," I told him, "You just snuck up on me and scared me."

I tilt my head back and give him a little kiss.

"I won't do that again," he told me, "I promise."

"What did you come out here for anyways," I asked

"I was looking for you," he said, "You sort of ran off."

I thought back to why I came out here in the first place.

_Flash back_

_Princess Daphne, her fiance, and her parents (the king and queen of France) had come to the palace to visit. We were all at dinner and things were very awkward. The King and Queen made small talk with me and Maxon, while there daughter just glared at me. Daphne never got over the fact that Maxon loves me and that I am is bride. You would think after a year she would have gotten over him but no, she still wanted him._

_I kept looking at her and wondering what it would be like if Maxon choose her over me. I looked at her and saw the perfect Princess and soon to be Queen. She sat up straight and had a polite smile on her face when she wasn't looking at me and she seemed to always know the right thing to say. I kept thinking that she would have made such a better Queen then me and maybe Maxon likes her better than me. Those thoughts had consumed me and finally I couldn't take it. I said a quick, "Excuse me," and ran from the room._

_End of flashback_

And now here I was on the top step with the love of my life thinking again about not being a good enough wife or Queen for Maxon and Illea.

"America," Maxon said ending my train of thought

"hmm," I answered

"You must be freezing. I think its time to go back inside," he told me

He started to get up and pull me with him when I asked, "Maxon."

"Yes," he answered

"Do you think Daphney would have made a better queen than me for Illea."

Maxon got a disgusted look on his face

"Or anyone for the matter, I guess," I added

"America why would you say such a thing," Maxon said, "You are the best Queen ever and the right queen for Illea," he said in a convincing tone but I didn't buy it

"Im just thinking that someone else probably would have been better than me," I said,

"America you are the best thing that has ever happened to Illea and me," he told me, "and even if there was a better queen than you, you would still be ruling because I love you and no one else."

A smile started to come back onto his face and one came onto mine

"Now I think its time to go back inside, my Queen," he said

Then he got to his feet and held his hand out to me

I took it and got up and we started to walk inside

I would worry about this another day. For now my wondering had stopped but it would start again soon because I was only human and humans can never stop wondering about things they would never know the answers to.

**Im sorry if this sucked. I hope it didn't. Tell me what you think. FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW. THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS!**

**Also go check out my other stories I will hopfuly be updating those soon**


End file.
